


Five Times Zach Called Chris Gay and the One Time Chris Proved Him RIght

by creampuffer



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: 5+1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer





	Five Times Zach Called Chris Gay and the One Time Chris Proved Him RIght

They were in Chris’ trailer, going over some of their scenes.  While they’d met before filming had started, Zach didn’t know Chris that well.  And he wanted to make sure they got that Kirk and Spock chemistry down.  The future of the franchise depended on them.  Because while the two fictional characters did have a more than rocky start, it all led up to that inevitable point in the movie where their different leadership approaches combined to make a flawless command team.  It had to show through to the audience if any Trekkies were to accept this new addition to the Trek world.

Maybe Zach was being neurotic about it, but he wanted their performances to radiate that same yin and yang thing Shatner and Nimoy had.  That so many fans loved.  And he figured working closely, getting to know Chris better was the perfect start.  

Someone rapped quickly on the trailer door, shouted a    
five minutes, guys    
warning, and hurried to the next trailer. 

“Well, let’s get this show started, huh Quinto?”  Chris smiled as he reached out and patted Zach’s back once.

He nodded and let Chris lead the way - maybe, maybe not appreciating the view from behind - and took a quick swig of water.  He saw Chris open the door, saw Chris pause and look up, then saw Chris’ mouth open wide as he heard the scream to end all screams.  High pitched, shrill, the type of scream you never expected to hear out of a man like Chris Pine.

Trying not to choke on his water, Zach swallowed as quickly as he could, running up behind to see what had Chris freaking out.

“Ew!  A spider!  Ew!”  Chris stepped back quickly and collided with Zach, who reached out and held him steady.

Meanwhile, Zach was busy inspecting what had to be the biggest, fucking hairiest spider the world’s ever seen.  Going by Chris’ reaction.  Only, what he saw was a daddy long legs.  One of the most non threatening spiders ever.

“Are you serious right now?”  He reached forward, grabbed the spider by one of its legs, and tossed it away.  He felt when Chris shuddered and turned his face towards Zach’s chest.  “Jesus, Pine, you’re such a queen.  Man up, Princess.”

“Excuse me?”  Chris sounded so indignant, so...prissy, Zach could only laugh.  “Are you calling me a woman?”

“Or gay.”  The words slipped out before Zach fully realized it.  “I mean...”

But Chris just laughed, as Karl came up to see what the hell was going on.  And they walked all together to set, Chris seemingly okay with the little joke.

2\.  

They all went out to a bar, having wrapped up filming early that day.  Zach sat with his Corona, slowly sipping and savoring as he watched Zoe and Rachel dance together.  It was nice, this feeling of camaraderie with the crew.  That they could hang together, even after endless hours of being stuck together.  Even when they were all so exhausted their free time would be better served in bed.  Sleeping.

“Fuck, I’m wiped.”  Chris sat down next to Zach, red wine resting daintily in his grasp.  

“I bet.  You’re body took a beating today.”  They’d watched take after take as Eric and Chris had gone over the scene on the Narada.  Even though it was well choreographed, Zach still winced every time Chris was knocked around.

“What I need,” he paused to take a sip of his wine, “is a nice, long, hot bubble bath. Soothe my aching muscles,”  Chris let out a soft    
ahhh    
as if the mere idea of it all was relaxing.

“Jesus, you’re such a homo.”  Zach took one last, long pull off his beer, set it down, and went to join the two beautiful women dancing.

“Hey!”  But whatever Chris had to say in his defense would have to wait.  Zach just wanted to get loose on the floor.

3.

“Does this match?”

“No.”

“Are you -”

“For the last time, Christopher, it does not match.”  He was eyeing the odd combination of red plaid and houndstooth Chris was holding up for inspection.

“But is that a    
it doesn’t match so it’s a great fashion statement    
or    
it doesn’t match so put that back in your effing closet right the eff now.   
”

He tried not to roll his eyes, he really did.  “Christopher...”

“What?!”  Chris sounded offended.  “If I have to be practically stalked by people with cameras, I might as well look good.  Right?”

“I have never met a gayer straight man in my entire life.”

Chris frowned at him as he put on the offending outfit.  “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Trust me,” Zach muttered to himself, “it does.”

4.

If Zach was a little drunk, it was only because they had been traveling for fucking hours on end.  Flight after flight.  Tour bus after tour bus.  And only the stale, recycled air of hotel rooms to provide any source or proper rest.  They had down time, and he and Chris - as was the norm by now - had separated from the rest of the group to visit one of the local Martini Bars in Paris.  Zach was indulging the relaxing down time with his friend.  So sue him.

“I can’t wait to get home, oh my God I just called it home didn’t I, and get out of this suit.”  He tugged at his collar, loosening the tie that seemed to be choking him now that they didn’t have to impress anyone.

“Really?  A dapper fellow like you?  I would’ve thought you liked all the dressing up.”

Zach mouthed    
dapper?    
at Chris and laughed.  “Nah, man.  I mean, every once and awhile.  But lately it seems that’s all we get to wear and I’d really like to just get in some sweats and relax.

“I feel you, buddy.  I totally do.”  He watched as Chris swallowed slowly, a little bit mesmerized by the motion of his Adam’s apple.  “But hey, your ass looks amazing in those pants.  So that’s a plus, right?”

Zach sat, stunned, at the offhand compliment Chris had just thrown his way.  “Uh...Chris?”

The guy smiled, all teeth, at Zach’s confused face.  “Yeah, Zach?”  

“That was kind of gay.”

Chris could only laugh and say, “Yeah it was, man.  Yeah it was,” before taking another drink.

It only made Zach that much more confused.

5\.  

He sat down at their table, the one tucked in the corner of the coffee shop that seemed just out of the way enough to avoid curious glances.  Chris was all but bouncing up and down in his chair, evident excitement pouring off the man.

“Did you hear?  There’s a possible Cats revival in the making!”

Zach blinked slowly at him.  “Cats.  As in, the musical?”

“Duh!  Can you even imagine how cool that would be?”  Chris took a quick sip of his latte and beamed up at Zach.

He could only stare at the bright, blue eyes for a few long seconds before replying.  “I don’t think this bears mentioning, Christopher, but that was the gayest thing I have    
ever    
heard you say.”

“Fuck you, Quinto.”  But Chris was smiling and reading through the paper he’d brought with him.  So Zach knew his friend hadn’t been offended.

Seriously though, Cats?  Chris?  Who knew?

+1.  

“Zach?”  

They had crashed at his place after a night out with friends.  It happened a lot, now that he stopped to think about it, where they ended up spending the night at each others place.  It had become a comfortable new aspect to their friendship.  And yet, at the same time, an uncomfortable closeness Zach was trying his hardest to ignore.  Along with the budding awareness of    
more    
than friendship he was feeling towards Chris.

“Yeah?”

“Have I ever told you I think you have beautiful eyes?”

They were on the couch, heads so close they almost touched while their bodies splayed out on either side.  Zach turned to look at Chris, only to find those gorgeous baby blues already staring at him.

“Uh, no.  No you haven’t.”

“Oh.” 

Zach turned away and gulped.

“Well I do.  And you do, have beautiful eyes, I mean.”

He felt his cheeks warm at Chris’ soft words. And thought,    
you’re the one with the beautiful eyes, not me.

“Zach?”  He    
hmmm   
ed in answer.  “Have I ever told you I think you have gorgeous lips?”

Those lips parted in shock.  Just what the fuck was Chris playing at?  “No, you definitely haven’t told me that.”

“They are gorgeous.  Pink and,” Chris licked his upper lip, “totally fucking kissable.”

He hadn’t realized he was leaning in until the soft exhale of Chris’ wine soaked breath hit him square in the face.  Zach pulled back, needing to put space between them before he did something stupid.  Like misinterpret Chris’ drunken rambling as something    
more.

“Chris, I don’t think you know what you’re saying.  I mean, it kinda seems...comes across as...”

“Zach.”  Chris sat up so he could scoot closer to Zach’s body, reached out his hands, and held on to Zach’s face.  “Have I ever told you that I’m gay?”

Zach’s heart stopped in his chest.  Surely Chris was still joking.  He couldn’t mean what he just said.  There was no way.  All those times Zach had joked with him.  All those months pining over the hot, straight best friend who was so accepting of Zach’s lifestyle but hated all the men he dated.  How was it possible?

“What?”

“I’m gay, Zach.  And fuck if I’m not so gay for you I can’t think straight anymore.”  Chris laughed at himself.  “I want you, Zach.  And I’m sick of acting like I don’t.”

“Then don’t,” Zach whispered, watching as Chris leaned closer and closer.

“Okay.”  Chris pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Zach’s mouth.  “I won’t.  Because I do want you Zach.  So much.”  

He kissed Zach again, harder, longer and full of promise.  Until Zach was all but shaking in the powerful, sure grip of a man he’d told himself long ago not to want.

“You take my breath away, Zach, you really do.”  More kissing, tongues stroking and lips sucking.

Zach felt feverish and giddy, high on the new realization of the possibilities open before them.  “That’s the gayest thing you’ve said all night.”

Chris pulled away from the kiss, trailed his lips up to Zach’s ear and paused to suck gently at his lobe.  “Good,” he whispered before biting down until Zach moaned.  “That’s what I was going for.”   



End file.
